


relax/relapse

by falloutboiruto



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on the manga, Blood and Violence, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Gore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, implied one-sided mitsuki/boruto in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: Kawaki is slowly adjusting to life in Konoha, but everything abruptly changes in an instant and he has to work together with his friends to save his new family.Based on the manga up until chapter 39.





	1. let us adore you

**Author's Note:**

> yoo so i'm trying out some new kawaki POV here(and some kawaki whump!)! hope you'll like it! i'll write more when chapter 40 comes out :D  
i'm also a little bit on the fence if this should be rated T or M, but after consulting with my beta reader I decided to rate this M for violent, depressing and gory imagery in chapter 2
> 
> title from camisado by p!atd and chapter titles from steven universe movie OST  
beta read by @reaperduckling

Kawaki was slowly adjusting to life in Konohagakure. The only person who’d hit him here was Boruto when they would spar, and he missed half of the time(the other half of the punches that actually landed didn’t even hurt all that much because of his puny tween arm muscles). No one played weird mind games with him, except Himawari when she turned on the cute puppy-dog eyes because she wanted him to play tea party with her. There was no yelling, except when Naruto would run out the door, late for work, and loudly wish him to have a nice day. No one was controlling, except for the curfew that Hinata had set for him.

“It’s actually a pretty good curfew time,” Boruto whispered out of the side of his mouth while at the dinner table, “I have to be home a _whole_ hour before you, so don’t complain.”

Kawaki had gained friends, a family— a sister, a brother, a mother and a father.

It was… nice, for a lack of a better word.

-

One day, they were hanging out on the training grounds, and Sarada was instructing Kawaki in the ‘fine art of throwing shuriken’.

“They’re just spikey things,” Kawaki said, holding one between two fingers, weighing it in his hand. For a deadly weapon, it was very light.

“You’re holding it wrong!” Sarada said. “Watch how_ I_ do it.”

Kawaki tried adjusting his grip. It was a bit hard getting the fine motor skills right, what with his new prosthetic arm and all. Finally, he held his right hand up when he thought he’d gotten it done, and Sarada nodded approvingly.

"Ok, so think of the shuriken as an extension of your arm…" she said, launching into a long explanation of the history of shuriken throwing. Then, she demonstrated, hitting bull's eye on the dartboard over 20 meters away. Kawaki had to squint his eyes to really see if she’d hit the target or not. Eyes of the famous Sharingan, huh?

“Of course, you could stand a bit closer when you try it,” Sarada said, adjusting her glasses in a way a little bit too enthusiastically for it not to come across as slightly gloating. “It’s your first time, after all.”

Kawaki stepped forward a few meters and tried throwing. He did hit the target, just not in the middle.

“That’s pretty good!” Sarada said. “Try a few more, you’ll get the hang of it.”

Kawaki did so, but soon heard the distant shrill vocalizations belonging to none other than his brother. Even if Kawaki would never admit to it out loud he did feel giddy thinking it; _brother_.

“Are you guys still doing this? Let him use one of the big ones already!” Boruto said. He had his friend in the oversized shirt in tow, like always. Kawaki kept forgetting his name because they had never actually directly addressed each other, but he had noticed the way the Mitsuki(?) was always just quietly with Boruto, almost like a second shadow.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Sarada said thoughtfully. “I’ll get one from the equipment shed.”

Boruto offered to carry it for her, and even though Sarada did get visibly angry at him, they both set off to the equipment shed, leaving Kawaki and Mitsuki(right?) standing together in the open field.

“Hey.”

Kawaki almost jumped and swirled around to look at the speaker. It was Mitsuki(yeah, that was definitely his name).

“_What_?”

“Did you forget that I can talk?” Mitsuki said, his tone of voice and facial expression not betraying in the slightest if it had been a joke or not.

“No,” Kawaki responded pointedly, suddenly annoyed. Was Mitsuki making fun of him? He had always been really hard to read, and Kawaki had just written him off as Boruto’s weird nerdy friend, a walking encyclopedia with adequate combat skills. Useful to the team, but ultimately uninteresting. This was a new development.

“Well, I wanted to comment about that thing you said about Jigen doing human experiments on you.”

_Straight to the point…?_

“What about it?” Kawaki shrugged as nonchalantly as he could fake, looking down at his shoes. He was beginning to tense up in his neck and shoulders, but he played it off by putting his hands in his pockets. He had always needed to hide any sign of weakness or fear when he was living with Jigen, and the habit had stuck with him.

“I think I remember my parent doing a lot of similar things to me, and I don’t know how to handle that knowledge at all. It pains me. I just wanted to tell you that I understand that it must be really hard for you.”

Kawaki’s jaw dropped, but he quickly clenched it shut.

“But you’re so…” Kawaki began. _Quiet? Seemingly well-adjusted, but also incredibly strange? Not absolutely furious all the time? _“Unlike me,” he settled with.

Mitsuki shrugged. “I think people handle these kinds of things differently. I just try not to think about it. It doesn’t work. Anyways… What are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a part of the 7th Hokage’s family. Boruto views you as a brother. You and he pledged to defeat Jigen together.”

“What, are you jealous?”

“Not exactly,” Mitsuki said, deadpan. “I’ll follow Boruto anywhere. I’ve dedicated my life to him, so helping you is my top priority too.”

Kawaki squinted aggressively at him. Was this guy for real? “Are you being serious right now? I can’t tell,” he asked.

“Yes.”

“So, this is not going to delve into some kind of ‘if you hurt him, I’ll end you’-speech?”

“No,” Mitsuki said. “I’m actually trying to say that I trust you. Besides, I already know that if you were to turn on Boruto and I had to fight you to protect him, I would not be able to defeat you. Although, I’d do my best to at least make you regret your betrayal even if I were to die in the process." He smiled like he was _joking_ of all things.

“So you _are_ threatening me?”

“Not really,” Mitsuki shrugged again, having resumed his blank stare. "As I said, I trust you." _For now_, was the implication.

Kawaki didn’t quite know if he trusted Mitsuki in turn, but he did at least not have to talk to him anymore as Sarada and Boruto had come running back, carrying even bigger shuriken in their hands. The bigger ones turned out to be way easier to throw, anyway.

-

But soon enough, the time of playing ‘House’ was over and Jigen barged into Kawaki’s life again, ripping apart all he’d desperately wished for and worked for. Jigen and Naruto were teleported away presumably to fight to the death, and Kawaki didn’t know how to feel, how to react, what to _even do_ in a situation like this, so he just did nothing. Staring blankly at the wallpaper in front of him, it felt like everything was dissolving around him and the walls were liquefying and turning bright red, like the blood that been spilled during the experiments-

“Kawaki?” Sarada’s voice said, interrupting his… he didn’t quite know what to call them. His hallucinations? “Are you ok?”

He didn’t know how to answer.


	2. other friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very violent and dark chapter jsyk!!! HUGE trigger warning for violence and descriptions of blood, suicidal ideation, death and the such. also since chapter 40 hasn't come out yet i just kinda made up what i want to happen, and based boro's not-yet revealed personality on spinel from the steven universe movie x) actually there are several lines in here that are very much inspired by steven universe! luv that show
> 
> title from other friends from the steven universe movie ost
> 
> EDIT 9/11-19: i changed the twist ending of this chapter to a hopefully better one! ;)

Naruto wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be, he wasn’t, _it was impossible-_

-and yet, for a moment that was technically only a couple of minutes but dragged on like millennia, Kawaki thought that he was. It hurt more than watching the other test subject children imploding into bloody mush in the lab tubes, it hurt more than both of his previous fathers beating him for his entire life up until now, and it hurt more than being uprooted yet again and becoming a captive in Konoha, an alien city that he knew nothing about and thought he'd for sure get executed at any moment, at least until Naruto had shown him kindness. Not Naruto, _Dad._

Once Kawaki had gained at least a slim hope of Dad not being completely gone, passed away, _dead_\-- he had a purpose again. He needed to rescue him, now, and with the help of Boruto’s karma, he was able to open a portal to do it. The ANBU that had arrived at the scene didn’t like it, of course, but Kawaki would give them proof. Proof that he could be trusted.

Kawaki looked at Boruto and his two teammates. Both Sarada and Boruto looked completely overwhelmed to be fair, but Mitsuki met his eye and nodded solemnly.

“Let’s go, you two,” Mitsuki said, grabbing his teammates and jumping into the portal.

So that is what Mitsuki had meant by saying that helping Kawaki was his top priority. He had been sincere, after all.

Kawaki bid a showy farewell to the ANBU, and entered the portal.

-

The other side of the portal was a wasteland, and running into _Boro_ of all people was a very bad sign.

“He’s, in some ways, even worse than Jigen,” Kawaki explained, his face starting to go numb in fear. Maybe this had been a mistake, maybe if he’d just offer himself up again Boro would let his friends go without killing them…

“Whatever! We can take him!” Boruto said, cracking his knuckles. "We'll show him what Team 7 is made of." He gave his two teammates a peculiar nod like it was some sort of code.

“We already promised to help,” Sarada said while taking a few steps back. “Just a matter of following through with it now.”

“Let me get a good look at the menagerie,” Boro suddenly bellowed, walking towards them. “So these are the sorry excuses for genin you’ve been hanging around, Kawaki? The feeble, fragile daughter of that washed up ex-terrorist Uchiha…”

“You shut your mouth right now!” Sarada snapped back. She looked ready to pounce at any moment, the exact opposite of_ fragile_.

“…an unnatural _thing_ that depraved has-been Orochimaru lazily mass-produced to play house with most likely out of sheer boredom…”

“Don’t let him provoke you, it’s what he wants,” Mitsuki said warily.

“The shoe still fits whether or not you choose to take it personally, you _freak,”_ Boro responded coldly.

“You don’t get to talk about my friends that way-“ Boruto started screaming, but Kawaki shushed him.

“Mitsuki is right, Boro’s just trying to get under your skin,” Kawaki said. “Kara as an organization is way worse than just a _terrorist _one_, _and they did awful human experiments to create whatever the flying fuck I am. He’s just projecting Kara’s own crimes onto you guys to get you angry and unfocused.”

As if there had been no interruption, Boro said, “And how could I forget Boruto Uzumaki, the talentless bratty runt of a son of the late 7th Hokage? Kawaki, here I thought you’d bring some actually useful shinobi on your misguided attempt at a rescue mission. You’re making my job so easy.”

“We already know that Dad isn’t dead!” Boruto yelled. “You need to cut the crap right now, stop insulting my friends, and let us through.”

In his peripheral vision, Kawaki could see Sarada falling back even more as Mitsuki and Boruto advanced. He should too, he realized.

“Predictable strategy,” Boro chuckled menacingly. “Well, who am I to refuse an offer like this. Winner takes all, with your precious young lives on the line. Sounds perfect to me. Ready or not, let’s begin!”

“Kawaki!” Boruto said. “What’s the plan? How do we fight this guy?”

_We don’t. You guys should run. _“Let me go first,” Kawaki responded. “You can back me up.” _And Sarada can deduce his weaknesses from semi-afar_, he didn’t say outright but it was implied in the way that Mitsuki and Boruto nodded at him.

But Boro didn’t let them do their planned strategy, but rather charged past them, _towards Sarada_.

“Sarada!” Boruto screamed, reaching out for her but it was too late. Kawaki could even at a distance see the terror in Sarada’s eyes as if in slow motion but something zoomed past them at the speed of light and hit Boro in the side with an unholy cracking noise, throwing him off course, and making him slide far away on the muddy ground. The_ something_ turned out to be Mitsuki who had somehow gotten very glowy and strange looking but first and foremost he was gingerly getting up from the ground, clutching at his side in pain-

-and Boro was already on him, ready to get his violent revenge but Sarada knocked him off course yet again by punching him so hard he flew away, spinning mid-air.

“I miscalculated my speed,” Mitsuki said, limping as he tried to take a step. “I’ll be fine.”

“You are clearly not fine!” Sarada said, only slightly panicky, and let Mitsuki lean on her. He looked like he had cracked his head open from all the blood running down his face but as Kawaki got closer he saw that it wasn’t actually blood, it was black markings.

Boro now looked like he was about to leap at them again from at a distance.

“We have to do the resonance thingy right now!” Boruto yelled. “Kawaki, come on!”

The ensuing fight was chaotic, confusing, and before Kawaki knew it he was being grabbed and pulled behind a rock for shelter, an inch away from certain death.

“I’ve assessed the situation." Mitsuki said. "Boro is way too strong for us to defeat alone. The only way for us to kill him is for me to activate the curse mark inside me. The explosion should do him in."

“But you’ll die!” Kawaki shouted, only to realize that Boruto and Sarada had just yelled the same thing.

Mitsuki only shrugged in response. “I’ve already accepted death. When you live for someone, you’re always prepared to die for them,” he said, smiling. “It’ll be fine.”

“No! It’s not fine! You dying will never be fine!” Boruto desperately yelled. “I don’t care that you have back-up clones or whatever you keep saying to justify thinking this awful way! They’re not you! They’ll never be you, you’re the only one who’s _you_.”

Kawaki saw Mitsuki’s eyes darting down Boruto’s face, from his eyes to his lips. A motion that took only a moment, the blink of an eye, but explained just about everything up until now.

“I’m going,” Mitsuki said resolutely, already on his merry dumb self-destructive way. Different scenarios were running through Kawaki’s head at a speed of thousands of kilometers per hour, and he only saw one scenario where they all made it out alive. He grabbed Mitsuki’s arm at the last second.

“No. I am.”

He said this, he decided _this_ to prevent;

-

** _Scenario A_ **

_Boro was dead. So was Mitsuki. There were chunks of unidentifiable god-knows-what laying around on the ground._

_“We saved Dad… but at what cost?” Boruto said, tears and snot streaming down his face so hard that the front of his t-shirt was completely soaked._

_Sarada couldn’t even speak, she laid on the ground completely unraveled, shaking. Kawaki gingerly walked towards the pot wherein Dad was sealed, and thought—Oh. If only I’d given myself up. Then none of this would have happened._

_-_

** _Scenario B_ **

_Boro was dead. So was Boruto._

_”Strange,” Mitsuki said, examining his hands close to his face. From in-between his fingers dripped blood that wasn’t his own down on his torn clothes. ”My parent always said that taking human lives was easy. Necessary, even. That revenge was a driving force of nature. Yet...” Mitsuki glanced over to where Boruto’s corpse laid, broken like a doll tossed too hard against the wall, now cradled in Sarada’s arms. ”I don’t feel like I’ve accomplished anything by killing Boro, an enemy, and in the process avenging my sun_ _. Shouldn’t I?”_

_ ”Just don’t leave,” Sarada begged between sobs. ”We could still have a life together even if Boruto is no longer alive-”_

_ ”You can, but I can’t,” Mitsuki said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm going home to my parent to deactivate myself. Or maybe they’ll just erase my memories. I won’t know either way. You guys should go home too. Try to find other friends.” _

_”I’ll never forgive you if you leave, Mitsuki!” Sarada yelled._

_“Kara will be back,” Kawaki mumbled. “Mitsuki, they won't leave you alone even if you hide. You killed one of their highest-ranking members. Sarada is right. Your best shot is to stay in Konoha where the adults-where Dad can protect you and keep fighting Kara-“_

_“It doesn’t matter either way,” Mitsuki said. He had at this point smeared Boro’s blood all over his face. It looked like it was started to go crusty, too. Kawaki didn’t have the courage or the stomach to even look in the general direction of the gory mess that previously had been in the shape of a person named Boro. _

_Nonetheless, Mitsuki limped towards Sarada and crouched down next to her._

_“Please, Mitsuki! It’s not what Boruto would’ve wanted,” Sarada pleaded again. Mitsuki didn’t answer, he only reached out to tenderly stroke Boruto’s face and closed his still-open glassy eyes shut for him._

_“Good-bye,” Mitsuki said, and then lifted his head. “Sarada, Kawaki. You were good team-mates. When you've got the 7th Hokage unsealed, tell him that I’m sorry.” _

_-_

**_Scenario C_ **

_Boro wasn’t dead, but Sarada and Mitsuki were._

_“You’ll never get away with this!” Boruto yelled, struggling in Boro’s grip._

_“Oh, I think I will,” Boro gloated, grabbing Kawaki and Boruto both and stealing them both away to Kara, they’d never get to see the sun again-_

** _Scenario D, E, F_ **

_Boro wasn’t dead, but Kawaki’s friends were all dead. They always died. But that wasn’t_ how things should go at all, it simply couldn’t, Kawaki simply wouldn’t allow it!

-

"I'm giving myself up to Kara," Kawaki said, coming back to the present. “That way you can free Dad and all get home safely. It’s too late for me anyway.”

“Are you completely crazy? You can’t!” Boruto screamed, Mitsuki and Sarada both yelling the same thing, but Kawaki was already walking towards Boro, ready to turn himself in.

It was, again, all too late for him. Kawaki could never have a normal life without Kara. Jigen had been right all along. Kawaki had gained friends, a family, a brother and a father. And now, he was going to lose them all.

Boro beckoned him, a menacing grin splitting his face until his face literally caved in on itself, _what the hell_ ,because of the sudden blunt force trauma inflicted on it at the same time as a woman's voice yelled a loud, explosive kiai. Kawaki did a double take, had Sarada snuck up on the enemy? But no, it was-

"You kids are in so much trouble! Especially you, Sarada," said the woman who Kawaki now remembered as being Sarada’s Mom. "Good thing I got here in time."

Kawaki looked around wildly. _Sakura_, that was her name, turned around to talk to an exhausted-looking man in a dark cloak.

"I think he's dead, but we need to get out of here right now!" Sakura said. "I'll get Naruto. Dear, open up a portal so we can escape. Time is of the essence here."

Kawaki couldn’t believe it. They had all survived, somehow. Once they’d gotten Dad unsealed, Kawaki couldn’t stop himself from crying, and he and Boruto both ran to hug him. They didn’t let go until they’d gotten out of the portal on the right side, back in Konoha.

It wasn’t too late, not for anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing but respect for my hero SAKURA


	3. here we are in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some fluffy fluff in the final chapter! i'm positive this isn't what's going to happen in canon, but this is what happens in my fanfic, at least!
> 
> title from steven universe ost

“Aw, don’t cry, Kawaki!” Dad kept saying over and over while being enveloped in a group hug by both Kawaki and Boruto. “I’m back now, thanks to you guys.”

“Dad, I’m not crying,” Kawaki huffed, but upon saying it realized that his voice broke into a sob right in the middle of the sentence, so it wasn’t very convincing. The ANBU guys in the background started laughing at him, and he kind of understood. He felt ridiculous, but the tears wouldn’t stop.

Dad started gaining a weird tension to his face, mostly centered in the corners of his mouth. “Hello ‘_Not Crying’_...” Dad said, then started sobbing himself. “I’m Dad.”

“That was the dumbest joke I’ve ever heard!” Boruto sniffed, also crying. “And now you’re crying too, Dad!”

“It’s healthy to express your emotions,” Dad said, choked up with tears. “Kawaki, this is the first time you called me ‘Dad’. It’s just very nice.”

“You stupid Old Man!” Boruto said, hugging Dad even tighter, suggesting that he didn’t resent Dad’s corny jokes all that much. Kawaki looked over at the other people present at the scene. Sarada was talking to the man in the dark cloak who apparently was her father. Sakura was doing a healing session on Mitsuki, and Kawaki overheard their conversation with ease.

"-How can you walk, much less fight with this injury?" Sakura chided.

“Oh, it’s as simple as just ignoring the pain,” Mitsuki answered. “It doesn’t work very well though. Can you show me how to heal? I think I should be genetically pre-dispositioned to be able to pick it up rather well. I keep getting injured so it should come in handy.”

Sakura took a good look at him, one eyebrow cocked in a way that reminded Kawaki of Hinata when Boruto would do something reckless.

"All right, I'll teach you healing on one condition: that you stop ignoring your pain! And that you start asking others for help when you need it! As a medic, you are actually the most important part of the team. If you die, everyone else _will_ die.”

Mitsuki nodded solemnly, opening his mouth to say something, but closed it promptly shut as he winced in pain when Sakura’s glowing hands on the side of his torso shifted slightly.

“You’re getting the idea already,” Sakura chuckled. “I’m almost done.”

Not long after that, the ANBU members wanted to talk to Dad. So, Kawaki and Boruto dispatched themselves from their three-person group hug and decided to walk over to the porch of their house where Sarada and Mitsuki(now wrapped in a blanket but looking way better already) now were sitting.

“You know, We need to have a little talk,” Sarada said as they approached. “No-one is from now on allowed to stupidly try to sacrifice themselves for their friends, ever. That means you both, Kawaki, _Mitsuki_.” She glared at Mitsuki for extra emphasis. It appeared as though this was a running theme in their friendship.

“Yeah, I almost had two heart attacks,” Boruto muttered. “We need a new rule. Whoever violates it further needs to put a coin in a ‘stupid self-sacrificing idiots’-jar or something. When we get enough coins we can buy rubber darts and throw them at whoever contributed to the jar as punishment.”

“Don’t worry, Sarada’s mother already got through to me,” Mitsuki smiled, more genuinely than Kawaki had ever seen. “I won’t do it anymore.”

Kawaki, however, was quiet for a moment.

“Kawaki?” Sarada asked. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I thought it was the only way,” Kawaki said, clenching his hands into fists. He noticed now that he had a moderate-sized cut on one of his fingers on his left hand, as making fists kind of hurt.

“I thought so too,” Mitsuki shrugged. “Doesn’t mean that it was right.”

“Look, if Mitsuki, of all people, gets it you have no excuses,” Sarada said.

Mitsuki looked at Kawaki with that weird blank stare again, the one that he now understood was just kind of how Mitsuki’s face worked.

“Can I practice healing on that cut you have on your finger? I noticed it just now,” Mitsuki asked.

“Wha-what?” Kawaki balked. “It’s nothing.”

“Also, wouldn’t it be better to leave it to my Mom?” Sarada said questioningly.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I think I picked up the basics from watching when she healed me,” Mitsuki said, unwrapping his hands from his blanket burrito casing, and reaching out towards Kawaki. “I’m just curious if I can do it or not. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

_My finger falling off…?_

Mitsuki had apparently decided for himself that this was going to happen whether Kawaki agreed or not. He touched Kawaki’s (lightly!) injured finger, there was a small burst of glowy light and-

“It’s good as new,” Mitsuki said, sounding very proud of himself. To Kawaki’s surprise, it was. There wasn’t even a scar, and as he wiggled his finger it felt completely normal.

“It would’ve been really funny if you had given him, like, webbed fingers or something,” Boruto snarked while giggling like a schoolgirl.

“I’ve been saving those for you, Boruto,” Mitsuki responded with a deadpan expression. An awkward silence followed, and he picked at his blanket while avoiding eye contact. “I’m joking, of course. Medic ninjutsu is not the same as transformation ninjutsu. But I do think that webbed fingers would suit you.”

“Oh!” Boruto said, confusion causing his voice to break and crackle. “That’s… very nice of you to say!”

Sarada giggle-snorted loudly. “Anyways… We still have Kara to deal with. There’s no guarantee that they won’t try this again.”

“Well, we still have your Mom, don’t we?” Boruto said, sitting down next to her and leaning on her shoulder until she almost fell over. “We’ll be fine. Whatever they throw at us, we can take.”

“Don’t lean on me, I could knock into Mitsuki and disrupt his injuries!” Sarada said, calm replaced with explosive anger in an instant. It was pretty funny, though. “Don’t laugh at me, Kawaki!”

“Yes. Handle me delicately,” Mitsuki said in the same tone as he said everything---a lack of one. That also turned out to have been a joke, the ‘tell’ was that he started giggling until—“Ow. Laughing hurts my ribs. You guys have to be less funny.”

“Well, Sarada already is a buzzkill, so-“

“No, I’m not! Stupid Boruto-“

Kawaki saw no way that they wouldn’t be able to handle Kara in the future with friends like these.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this please don't forget to leave kudos and maybe even a comment? :)


End file.
